destinycollectfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Construx
Mega Construx is a franchise of building brick toys by Mega Brands with a more collector-oriented approach to the concept. Destiny sets first released in 2016 as part of Mega Bloks, before it was rebranded to Construx the next year. As of 2019, the Destiny line of Mega Construx sets has been cancelled. Summary Formerly known as Mega Bloks, the line was rebranded as Mega Construx in 2017. Mega Bloks was then reformatted for small children using larger bricks and simpler pieces. Mega Construx is intended for older children, as well as adult collectors. This is evident in the range of property rights they own to make products with, such as Pokemon, Halo, Call of Duty, and Game of Thrones, to name a few. The Mega Construx style of build is comparable to its more popular competition, Lego; however, Construx is more focused on detailed and complex builds, with many smaller and more specialized pieces, compared to Lego's more universal and simple vision of construction. Destiny Line The Mega Construx Destiny line began in 2016, and went on to last for 3 years, ending in 2018. In this time, the company produced many sets, including individual figures, armory sets, arsenal sets, sparrows, ships, and other locations and vehicles, as well as a few exclusives. It is unknown why the line ended, reasons ranging from potentially low sales, or even of having something to do with the Bungie-Activision split in 2019. List of Destiny Sets Guardian Series The Guardian Series began in late 2016 with a range of six figures sold individually, with a suggested retail price of $4.99 USD. Additionally, they included a Ghost, a weapon, and a small tricorn display stand. Armory Series The Armory Series began in 2016, retailing for $8.99 USD. Each set entails a single Guardian micro-action figure, an alternate armor set, three weapons, a Ghost, and a tricorn display stand. The Future War Cult Titan and the Dead Orbit Hunter sets are considered rare. Arsenal Series The Arsenal Series began in 2018, and only came to include two sets. They were priced at $9.99 USD, and included two figures, four weapons, a display, a Ghost, and a large Engram construction. Both of these sets are considered rare. Sparrows The Mega Construx Sparrows would be one of the longest running staples to the Mega Construx Destiny line, seeing multiple releases yearly from the time the line began in 2016. These generally sold for $15.99 USD, and included one Guardian micro-action figure, one weapon, one or two enemy figures/builds (including their own weapons), a Sparrow build, and a Ghost. The EV-38 Laurelbearer Sparrow set is considered rare. Main Series These sets make up the main series of Destiny sets, mostly comprised of vehicles, but also including dioramas and boss sets. The Dominus Ghaul Assault and Cabal Thresher Gunship sets are considered rare. Kubros Kubros is a Mega Construx subline akin to something like Lego's Brickheadz, which is to say a brickbuilt figurine with stylized proportions, mainly the large head on a smaller body. Destiny was represented in this line in 2016 with the Hunter Kubros set. Signature Series The Mega Construx Signature Series is a high-end collectible line, characterized by high piece counts, very large builds, and high market price. Destiny was eventually represented in this line in 2017 with the Cabal Harvester Dropship set, which was the biggest Destiny set ever produced by Mega Construx. Exclusives Representations Main article: Mega Construx Representations Trivia References Category:Mega Construx Category:Mega Brands